Generally, devices, such as printers and multifunction printers (MFP), perform printing or copying using paper media. However, in order to develop a paperless environment, various means for replacing newspapers, books, and conference materials, which are made of paper, are being studied. Currently, many people tend to own at least one display device. In detail, most homes and companies are furnished with a display device, such as a TV. Further, electronic devices having a display panel, such as smart phones and tablet devices, are widely supplied for various purposes such as personal use or educational use. Accordingly, many studies on printouts that may replace paper are being conducted.